Hide & Seek
by conversegirl117
Summary: (Michael didn't know how they ended up playing this game of hide and seek in the office. But he knew someone was picking them off one by one. With the building on lockdown, what could they do apart from win the intruder at his own game? Mavin (Horror) WIP! ALSO! Shout out to B-O-K-E for letting me use their image! Check them out on deavianart!
1. Chapter 1

I never expected this day to end up like this. I never thought that I would be laid out on the floor; bloodied and battered, tied up. My side ached and I could feel dry blood on the side of my head and in my hair. Trying to open my eyes, it felt like someone had taken a hammer to my head. "Gav?"

Michael's POV

I sipped at my water as I tried to set up this new fucking audio system we had gotten. Usually they are pretty easy to set up, but this set up had a billion cables and plugs that didn't match anything. I sat back in my chair and pulled my beanie off. My face was getting red with blood; because I was getting so fucking angry. "Fuck this." I flipped the microphone box and stormed out of the room.

Walking into the kitchen I saw Ray standing at the sink filling a glass with tap water. "Sup bro?" He asked before taking a huge swig of his water. "Fucking audio system. I'm fucking done." I said angrily. "Don't worry about it, maybe we can get Ryan to look at it since NO ONE IS FUCKING HERE."

He was right; most of the office was out… were they sick? Or just lazy as fuck? Whatever, I'm here. It was only Geoff, Ray, Gav, Lindsay and I. The office was eerily quiet. I didn't like it.

I sat in the kitchen for a few minutes, calming down. Then I returned to the office where I fought with the machine some more.

A thin layer of sweat coated my forehead as I tested the microphone. The Lord, Jesus Christ looked down upon me and smiled as the waves of my voice showed on the screen.

"YESSSSS!" My scream echoed around the empty office.

Geoff poked his head into the room. "Figured it out?"

"Yes, fucking took me all morning… But yes."

"Sweet, good job man. Have you seen Gavin around? I haven't seen him since this morning."

I pursed my lips while thinking. "I haven't seen him all day either."

"Hm… Alright."

Geoff closed the door and went to look for Gavin I assumed.

I leaned back in my chair and put my beanie back on.

"Michael." I heard a voice behind me.

"HOLY FUCK LINDSAY" I jumped up out of my chair. "Jesus man, where the fuck did you come from?"

"I've been here for a while hon." A smile curled onto his face. "Christ, you scared the shit out of me." I laughed clutching my pounding heart.

"That was nothing, love." Her eyes turned to a menacing dark shade of gray.

?'s POV.

Today was the day; the day that these selfish bastards would pay. I saw the way he looked at Gav…and I hated him. I hated them all. Because I knew he would never look at me the same way.

So how did it come to this? How did I become this jealous? How did I become this monster?

It all started a month ago when the love of my life left me… Left me for a stupid British cunt. My whole life just shattered before me. He LEFT when I needed him most.

And I pretended like it was nothing… like I didn't need him… like he wasn't my whole life.

But he crushed my heart… and I wanted him back. Even if that means killing the people he loves the most. I would be the only one left that he cared about.

"What do you mean?" Michael laughed nervously. I batted my eyelashes; "Nothing don't worry about it." I smiled at him before standing up and leaving the room.

Hours passed and eventually I got the 4 men in the same room. I had been planning all day; making sure that they would have no way out.

They all sat at their desks, immersed in whatever it is that they were doing. I came into the room with 4 mugs of coffee. "I brought you coffee lads… and gent." I smiled and offered the mugs to them. "Aw, thanks Linds." Ray smiled and took a mug from the tray in my hand. The other men followed by taking a mug without any words. They all sipped away at the liquid. I took a seat on the small sofa; waiting… waiting for them to pass out.

Michael's POV

I opened my eyes… wait… when did I fall asleep? I tried to raise my hands to rub my eyes, but I found them tied to my desk chair. "Wait… what the fuck is going on?" My eyesight was blurred… I saw a figure moving around the office. "Hey, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Lindsay?"

"That's right Mikey. You're up just in time for the game to start!" She said in a way too cheery tone.

"What? What are you talking about? Why am I tied up?"

She put a finger to her lips.

"Alright you fuckers, you better be well hidden!" She yelled out the door.

"Hide and seek?"

"Yeah, something like that." She chucked before pulling out a chrome knife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lindsay's POV**

The office was quiet. All the boys had 5 minutes to hide.

My ears tuned into the birds chirping outside… the floor creaking beneath my weight…

I had been nervous the whole day… I didn't want them to see it.

After all… my jealousy and rage outweighed …well… everything.

A noise caught my attention… a panicked breathing coming from a small door.

How obvious.

I crouched down on my knees and put aside my knife.

"Knock, knock." I said in unison with the knocking.

The door creaked a bit as I opened it.

I found a cowering Geoff in the corner…

He was really… scared.

Geoff's eyes were red from crying and he was visibly shaking from trying to keep quiet.

I almost felt… bad…

Almost.

"I'm really sorry that I have to do this… you were really good to me… but Geoff… poor, stupid Geoff."

I crawled on my hands and knees into the hole.

"Didn't you think I would check here?"

He stayed quiet, hugging his knees into his chest.

"You egged them on… you made him leave me."

A smile crept across my lips.

I traced the blade along his stubble.

He was terrified.

**Geoff's POV**

My eyes were stinging with tears as the knife ran lightly across my throat.

You know what?

I didn't care…

My best friends were happy… and I was willing to die for them… they were like sons to me.

"I would rather die than see you ruin a perfect relationship." I hissed at her.

She scoffed and pressed the knife into the skin on my neck.

"I'm not going to kill you, silly… I'm just going to make you wish I did."

**Michael's POV**

I heard a dragging song outside of the door.

My heart dropped as Lindsay dragged in an almost dead, Geoff's body into the room.

His clothes were slashed to rags and blood was splattered across his body.

"Fuck you!" I spat in frustration; still trying to break free from the chair.

My head spun… The drugs were still in my blood.

"Oh, he's not dead honey… don't worry."

She strode over to me; twisting a curl in her finger.

I pulled away again.

"Tsk, tsk little Mi-cool… I mean I know you like that stupid accent…"

She bent down with her hands on her knees.

"Don't be a bad boy… just relax… "

She pushed my shoulders back into the chair before pulling a bandana from her back pocket.

Lindsay shoved it into my mouth making me gag at the sudden taste of cloth.

"Now just wait here… the game isn't over just yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gavin's POV**

My knees were pressed against my chest. I was hunched over under the desk; my head pressed on the bottom. Blood pumped harder through my body as the office door opened.

"Anyone in here?" Lindsay's voiced echoed through the room, I could hear her pulling chairs from the desks. My eyes squeezed shut, as I saw her knees, I head my heart in my ears and my head spun.

"Oh, Hi Gavy Wavy." She cooed at me, my lips started quivering as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out from under the desk (with more force than what I was expecting).

She shoved me to the ground and kicked my side, "How does that feel, lover boy?" she cackled, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, you mother fucker." She gave me a smile, that I don't think I'll ever forget. Her converse hit my face, and everything formed into one big, black mass. I was awoken by cold water and ice hitting my face.

"Wakey wakey," Lindsay's face was the first thing I saw.

**Lindsay's POV**

I had the cunt strapped to a chair, facing his one true love. I wanted Michael to watch me torture Gavin, I wanted him to feel the pain he had caused me.

"Well, now that I have everyone's attention. I just wanted to say thank you." I paused and started to pace between the two, "Just thank you both, for basically ruining my whole life." I turned to face Michael, "Let's start with you, Michael."

He lurched forward, trying to attack me. I bent down to meet his eyes, "I was happy, so fucking happy. I was happy when you asked me out," the rage took over my vocal cords "I was, I was FUCKING HAPPY when you said you loved me," I took a moment to calm down, "and then you…you two, fucking tore my life down. "

Muffled screams came from Michael, his face was cherry red and the vain on his forehead was pulsing. I kissed it like I used to when he was angry, "Well…after today, you won't have anyone else babe – you'll have me…and only me."

**Michael's POV**

The tears stung the cuts on my face.

I had been watching Lindsay beat Gavin for the last fifteen minutes.

She just wailed on him. Punching him… slapping him… tearing up his beautiful face. "I. Fucking. HATE. You" Lindsay screamed in Gavin's face, after she stopped hitting him. Taking off the brass knuckles, she dropped them on the floor.

"Lindsay..." Gavin hardly was able to get out, since his face so swollen. And I felt the anger surge through me, "Lindsay...please...I-I'm sorry..." Gavin mumbled his words barely understandable.

"You? YOU ARE FUCKING SORRY?!" Lindsay screamed, wrapping her hands around his neck, "YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME, YOU CUNT! I-I loved him..." Her voice lowered to nothing but a whisper and she sniffled. Like she was crying. "But no worries," she said, pulling herself together and letting go of his neck. "Once you're gone. Once EVERYONE is gone, Michael and I will move somewhere nice, and you."

She paused, laughing quietly "you will be gone." "I...I never meant to hurt you..."Gavin mumbled, "I never thought...how you would..feel...I'm sorry Lindsay...I was...caught up..."

"IN LOVE, RIGHT?!" She shouted, "IN LOVE WITH MY MICHAEL! Not yours. Never yours." She pushed him back in the chair. "You took it all away from me." I could tell she was going to start crying by the way her voice was cracking.

I turned my attention to Gavin.

Both his eyes were almost swollen shut, his cheek bones puffy.

My anger suddenly went away and it was replaced with sadness. The man that I loved, sitting there… unable to defend himself.

And I couldn't protect him. The one thing that I promised him I would do… and I couldn't. Angry tears ran down my face. I screamed into the cloth in my mouth.

Lindsay just giggled. And it tore me apart.

I tried to get her attention.

Please come here!

COME TAKE THIS FUCKING GAG OUT OF MY MOUTH AND HURT ME! TAKE ME INSTEAD!

I could see her carving little x's into his arm. The blood was beading up so quickly and dribbling down his arm.

His moans of pain made my heart physically ache.

**Gavin's POV**

The torture had been going for an hour now… I had cuts all over my body.

Lindsay had torn my pants and shirt off… She dug the knife into me; again and again... then she splashed the wounds with peroxide.

The pain was unbearable.

The tears were pouring down my face; the blood starting to dry around the wounds.

She giggled the whole time she was digging the knife in to me… again and again.

My throat hurt from screaming in agony… I didn't even dare to look over at Michael.

Just imagining him seeing me this way tore my heart into pieces.

I just squeezed my eyes shut and hoped to God that someone would come and save me.

Geoff's pov

My eyes were glued together as I tried to open them.

I opened them; looking at the ceiling of the office… what happened?

After turning my head; I remembered why I was unconscious.

My gaze was met with a tied up, bruised, cut, and swollen Gavin.

Eyes were watering before I even put the whole situation back together in my head.

"No…" I tried to say and roll over, but I was still so weak.

Seeing my best friend, practically my child, tied up because of his choices in who to love lit a fire in my stomach…

The tears were no longer in fear or sorrow… but in pure anger.

I could feel the adrenaline start to release into my blood stream.

I felt… stronger.

Rolling over; I slowly and quietly got to my feet.

She didn't deserve anyone… not anymore.

I grabbed her from behind to try and knock the knife out of her hand.

Lindsay retaliated and threw her body backwards against mine.

"You're so stupid Geoff…"

She shoved me to the ground… my head was starting to spin again.

"I really expected more of a tactical approach from you…"

She laughed putting the arch of her shoe onto my throat.

"Fuck you."

I smiled as I said it…

I wasn't going to give up on my friends…

I wasn't going to die in vain…

"You don't know what love is, do you?"

Lindsay paused to hear what I had to say, raising an eyebrow.

"You've never loved anyone in your life… I know you haven't. You want to know how I know?"

I laughed a bit.

"If you really loved Michael, you would be happy to see him with someone like Gavin…"

Lindsay didn't say anything, she just listened.

"You might have thought you knew what love is… but you don't Linds."

The pressure grew on my windpipe.

I chucked lowly.

"Do it."

She smashed into my windpipe.

**Lindsay's POV**

Well, papa Ramsey was now taken care of.

He didn't know what I went through…. Let alone who I loved and didn't love.

I had to do this…

I don't think anyone will ever understand why.

I was done here anyways… And no one would ever find anything.

I pranced to the kitchen where I gathered some alcohol that was in the fridge and one of JJ's lighters.

I poured all of the alcohol onto the dead body and on the soon to be dead Gavin.

"You're…. you're not going to get away with this you know." Gavin choked out.

I scoffed, "What makes you think they'll believe that an angry ex went rouge and killed everyone in the office?"

"They will… you'll have Michael as a witness… you're going to go to jail so you can rot like the piece of shit you truly are…"

I laughed; I could see the Brit growing angry.

"Michael is prone to… over working his brain, I guess you can say… He can't tell what's real and what's not hun."

His face turned a darker shade of red. "Lindsay… I wanted to be close with you… I didn't want to steal him… it was his choice- and you have no say who he can and can't love… that's why you're a piece of rubbish who doesn't deserve anyone."

I giggled. "It's kind of cute when you get angry…"

The lighter clicked a few times before the spark caught.

Geoff's clothes were still damp with blood, so I sped up the process with some papers and more alcohol.

Sniffles came from behind me…

Both men were now crying openly.

"Micool… I love you… everything will be okay."

Gavin's voice was barely even a whisper.

My hand met his face "Shut up."

Gavin was next to be set on fire…

I started at his alcohol soaked pant leg.

I wanted him to suffer… I wanted him to know my pain…. And I wanted Michael to watch.

**Ray's POV**

My eyes watered… Was it the smoke? The smell? Or seeing two of my best friends being burned alive.

How did it come to this?

I could feel the sweat start to collect between my palms and the knife.

I had to do this… Not even for me…or for them.

But because it would make things right.

Lindsay's back was turned when I snuck in the door.

I wrapped my arms around her; pulling her to the ground.

I could see the fear reflecting in her eyes.

She looked down to the knife in her stomach.

The tears started welling up in her eyes.

The state of shock was frozen on her face.

My voice was stuck in my throat as my eyes started to water as well.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Linds… I didn't want to do this…"

She gasped for air and sputtered; blood started to dot her lips.

"I'm- I… I'm sor-"

The tears were now running down my face. "It'll be okay… We forgive you."

With that she took her last breath.

Gavin was now screaming.

I patted down his pants to stop the fire from spreading anymore and untied him.

He smiled at me.

Gavin ran over to Michael and untied him.

Michael gasped as the gag was removed from his mouth.

He jumped up and embraced Gav.

The inferno behind us was blazing.

"We need to go…"

We hussled out to the entrance and broke the window with Kara's desk chair.

The office was completely up in flames when we got outside.

Michael hugged me tight once we were away from the building.

"Thank you… "

His voice cracked. "I wanted you two to be happy… It's what friends do right?"


End file.
